modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultima Ratio/Technologies
Woodworking Woodworking|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Woodworking 61px|right Land Clearance Trees hewn. Lands despoiled. Culture effaced. All in the name of "progress"... *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 1 Circular Saw61px|right Even the mightiest of tree trunks are little more than humble planks at its touch. *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2. Agronomics link=Technologies_(Rise_of_the_Moderns)#Agronomics|Agronomics Mechanised Farmingright The fecklessness of farmhands and the fickleness of the seasons are no match for the staid uniformity of a machine. *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary (+50%). *Fishing Busses gather Food faster (+50%). right Commodity Agriculture And those who husbanded the Golden grain, And those who flung it to the winds like Rain,  Alike to no such aureate Earth are turn'd As, buried once, Men want dug up again. '— Omar Khayyam, ''Rubaiyat' *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary (+100%). *Fishing Busses gather Food faster (+100%). Metallurgy link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Metallurgy|Metallurgy right Steam Pump ''A crude but effective device for mine drainage and ventilation. *+100% Metal from mines in a city with a Smelter. 61px|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Bessemer Process|right|Bessemer Process Bessemer Process A revolutionary technique to free prized steel from humdrum pig iron. *+150% Metal from mines in a city with a Smelter. :''Note: '' :In ''Time of War: 1800, access to Engineering and Steelworks are blocked.'' :Costs in Wealth for this tech line are replaced with Coal for The Age of Conquest. Religion Missionaries right|link=Rise of the Moderns/Technologies#Missionaries|Missionaries Spread the news of the joys and comforts of religion and civilisation to those who have yet to hear of them! *National Borders increased by +4 strength. *City Combat Range +2. *City Hitpoints increased by 50%. *Increases happiness derived from creating Missionaries for Catholics Civic Religion 61px|right "One nation, one people, one congregation!" *National Borders increased by +5 strength. *City Combat Range +3. *City Hitpoints increased by 100%.Automatically upgrades your Sanctuaries to your civ's designated religious site, ie Cathedral for Protestants; Temples for Hindhus and Buddhists, reducing religious unrest. Existentialism right|61px "I dread, therefore I am." *National Borders increased by +9 strength. *City Combat Range +4. *City Hitpoints increased by 150%. *For Westerners: stops all effects of religion on happiness for Protestants and Orthodoxy. Special Epic technology|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Special These technologies are researchable only from Civic Wonders, and are extremely powerful. Should you be able to research all five, you will get a happiness boost of 100. |- | Porcelain Industryright "Porcelain of Xing is akin to silver, / and that of Yue akin to jade." '' ''—The Book of Tea *Timber output increased to max *Negative effects on national happiness from establishing alliances with nations with a different political system is abolished. |- | Great Exhibitionright "I set no value on objects strange or ingenious, and have no use for your country's manufactures." — Emperor Qianlong, letter to George III of England *Tax production is increased *The effect of entertainment buildings on happiness is increased |- | Manifest Destinyright "Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp! ... Give me your tired, your poor, / Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." — Emma Lazarus, 19th century American poet, The New Colossus *Highest level for knowledge *Trade generates happiness, double happiness whenever new cities are acquired/built. *No happiness penalty on taxation income. |- | Epic Engineeringright "Man duplicates himself not only, as in consciousness, intellectually, but also in reality, and therefore he sees himself in a world that he has created." — Karl Marx, Estranged Labour *Maximum speed for building construction *Added hitpoints for your buildings *Double happiness generated from construction of capital ships *Allows happiness to be generated from the construction of modern armour and artillery. |} Knowledge See University. Construction See here. Medicine See here Logistics See here. Attrition See here. Tax See here. Fortification See here. Strategy See here. Politics See here. See also *Fortress *Library *Arsenal *Senate *University Category:Game mechanics Category:Rise of the Moderns Category:Ultima Ratio